


My Heart Will Go On

by Elekat



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fictional Town, I swear, Multi, but only in the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elekat/pseuds/Elekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a tragedy strikes sixteen year old Peggy Carter and her family, they move to Golden Oaks, Washington. There she meets Angie Martinelli, and the two are instantly friends. The only problem is that Angie is having troubles trusting people again after her "friends" blurt out her secret. Will Angie help Peggy see the light again, and in the process will Peggy teach Angie that there is such thing as love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A girl called Peggy

Margaret “Peggy” Carter had been only twelve months old when her father left her with her mother and disappeared. She had been two years old when her mother, Amanda, had remarried to a man named Stephan. Stephan was American, and had an American son named Steven, or Steve as the boy preferred in his later years. It was pronounced the same as his fathers was, yet spelt differently. Apparently, it had been his mother, Sarah’s, silent rebellion against his father’s traditions. The tradition was to name your first born son Stephan, so while she followed the pronunciation she spelt it different.

Steve and Peggy had become best friends as soon as they had met, and started doing everything together. A lot of times, people said that they were backwards. Because while Steve loved to draw, Peggy loved to fight (In all honestly, Steve loved to draw Peggy fighting). While Steve generally stayed inside due to him being allergic to a lot more than the average person, Peggy went outside and played with all the neighbourhood kids.

They only hung out when they were children in the summers though. During the school year he lived with his mom in Brooklyn, New York. That was, he lived with her until she died when he was fourteen and Peggy was thirteen. Peggy didn’t know how he felt, since her dad had simply left without a second thought when she was little. She tried to empathize the best she could.

So, he moved full time to England, leaving everyone he knew and loved behind. Peggy became his number one best friend, and by his fifteenth birthday his best friend Bucky left Brooklyn and they lost touch.

The two started to do everything together 365 (0r 366 if it was a leap year) days a year. When they could, they’d involve their younger sister Celine, who was named after their great-grandmother.

At the ripe age of seventeen, Steve became friends with another American boy who had just moved there. His name had been Sam. The two became best friends, and Steve started to drift away from Peggy. It never worried her though, because she knew if she ever needed him he’d be there right away.

Over the summer of his seventeenth year, Steve shot up tall. Going from just under five foot to just over six feet. He started working out, and gained muscle. Because of this, he became popular. People discovered that he was actually kind, a nice person. They were fake though, and Peggy knew that. They only found out because of how he looked, only wanted to be his friend because of how he looked.

“You hate parties.” Peggy stated one night while Steve was getting ready to go to a party in his bedroom. While he was wearing a button up and jeans, she was wearing her batman pyjamas.

Steve glanced over at her. “I decided it’s time to try something new.” He grinned at himself in the mirror he was looking into.

“You just want to fit in with everyone else,” Peggy accused him, speaking as though she was accusing someone of murder.

“There is nothing wrong with that,” Steve defended as he turned towards her. “If I spend my whole life in the dark, how will I ever see when I’m immersed in the light?” he asked seriously before grinning and hugging her tightly. Without leaving time for Peggy to protest, Steve stepped around her. “I’ll see you when I get home, baby sister.”

Peggy rolled her eyes at his childish attitude as he walked down the stairs. “I am only one year younger than you, you wanker!” she called as loudly as she’d allow herself, Celine was in bed after all.

She never knew that would be the last time she would see him.  

That night Peggy was awoken by twelve year old Celine crawling into bed with her. “Someone is downstairs with mum and dad.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Peggy asked groggily.

“I’m cold, okay?” Celine snapped grouchily. Peggy shrugged her snuggled around her sister. It was mid-November, and had just started to snow. Her parents weren’t big believers in turning the heat all the way up so their kids often got colder than they’d care to be during the night. It had even started to snow. Not enough to be horrible, but the road was icy.

Peggy was almost asleep again when her bedroom door was once again opened. Peggy expected it to be Steve, telling her that he was home. She was surprised when it was just her mom walking in. Peggy glanced over at the clock that sat on her night table and saw that it was two in the morning. She sat up.

“Mum, what’s wrong?” Peggy whispered slowly as the moon light glinted off the tear tracks on her mother’s face.

“Peggy?” Celine asked as she also sat up. “Mummy? What’s going on?”

Celine had claimed to stop calling her parents _mummy_ and _daddy_ years ago. Well, that was what she told everybody. Everyone in her family knew otherwise.

“Girls… there’s been an accident.” Her mother said to them as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Stephen stood in the doorway, looking in. Peggy could barely see the expression on his face. Exhaustion, sadness, grief.

Both girls felt fearful. “Mum?” “Daddy?” they said at the same time.

“Girls… darlings… Steve was in an accident with Sam,” Amanda said to her daughters as she tried to keep a stiff upper lip. Peggy could see through it though. “Steve was perfectly sober, but another car ran a red light and went right into them. It was instant.”

Celine was crying by now, having figured out what happened.

“No, no, no, no. No, nothing happened.” Peggy said as she shook her head. She didn’t want to believe this, couldn’t believe this. It wasn’t happening.

“They weren’t in pain.” Stephen said quietly from the doorway, but his words were drowned out by Peggy’s scream.

* * *

 

_Doubt thou the stars are fire;_

_Doubt that the sun doth move;_

_Doubt truth to be a liar;_

_But never doubt I love_

The flight was a little over a very long ten hours long. It was January. Finding new jobs in the states had been easy enough, her mother was a successful surgeon. Stephen a blogger, and went around and found cool things to write about.

They were uprooting their lives and moving to Golden Oaks, Washington. Somewhere far away from where they used to live. Away from the pain, away from the hurt. Away from the memories.

Away from Steve.

Peggy was trying to think of it. Not even during the two and a half hour drive to their new house from Seattle. She blasted Shakespeare in her ears. The iPod she had brought onto the plane was her old one from when she was twelve, one that Steve had commandeered and put all his music on when his broke over the summer.

Nobody had gotten around to getting him a new one, so Peggy was stuck listening to the audiobooks she had bought at some point. So, Peggy listened to Hamlet.

Peggy had been staring out of the window the whole ride, watching as trees, and more trees, and even more trees, along with a couple of mountains, passed by them. She glanced over at Stephen, who was driving, when they were set to be in town soon. It came as little surprise to her to see that he was talking, so she took her headphones out.

“… Celine, your room will be facing the forest, I think you’ll like it and maybe you’ll even see some of the wild life that is around here. Peggy, your room will be facing the town. I know that you would probably prefer to face the forest but the view is beautiful and you will have a window seat.”

Celine nodded at her parents to make them think that she was listening. “Girls, you’ll love the house.” Amanda said as she looked out the windshield. “It was our friends, the Starks, home. But they sold it to us for much cheaper than it is really worth. William and Jennifer Stark have done a tremendous amount of work to this place.”

“Actually, both of their boys are around your ages, girls, and will be showing you around your new schools.” Stephen said enthusiastically. “You’re both signed up, but we will be going in the day before it starts again, to choose your classes and what not…”

Peggy was getting bored of the conversation, so she put her headphones back into her ears and let the old words flow into her brain.

_If I had play'd the desk or table-book,_

_Or given my heart a winking, mute and dumb,_

_Or look'd upon this love with idle sight;_

_What might you think? No, I went round to work,_

Soon they drove into the suburb that they’d be living in. A white blanket of snow was covering everything, it looked so peaceful. And even though Christmas was over, everything looked cheerful.

Peggy hated it.

Steve had loved Christmas. The music, the movies, all the people laughing. Peggy originally had loved it with him, but now it just reminded her of him. It reminded her of all the hurt.

She looked back down at her iPod.

They drove until the houses became denser. All the houses were beautifully. The snow wasn’t dented, the sidewalks were all shoveled so perfectly it looked like the snow had fallen anywhere but on those lines. The houses themselves were so cheerful it looked like something that you’d cut out of a magazine.

It was so perfect, it was too perfect. It was fake.

Finally they got to the last house before the two minute drive into town. It was on the edge of the suburb, the back facing the woods, the front facing more houses. They parked just outside the garage. The house was made of stone and wood, and there was a porch that seemed to be wrap around with an iron railing.

“All your things will already be in your bedrooms, aren’t you glad we sent them ahead now?” Amanda asked as she got out of the car and into the artificial, filtered light that came down from the street lamp and bounced off of the snow, making the illusion that it was brighter than it actually was.

 _Not really_ , Peggy thought bitterly. She wanted to be back in Reading where she could go sit in Steve’s room and imagine him coming home and asking her what she was doing. Laughing when she would reply and say that she was thinking. _Think in your own bedroom_ , he’d have said to her.

“I’m tired.” Celine complained through a yawn as she got out of the car and started towards the door.

“You can go to bed soon, I promise.” Stephen said as he pulled a set of keys out of his pocket. The keys to the house and been sent to them in the post, that was when Peggy found out they were moving. She and Celine hadn’t been informed before then.

Peggy sighed as she thought of all they’d have to do. They were just getting here today, tomorrow they’d be unpacking all day (and she didn’t have internet yet!), the next day they’d go to their new schools and sign up for this semesters classes, then head to school bright and early Monday morning.

Everything was moving so fast.

Too fast.

The inside of the house was so modern that it shocked Peggy when she first looked at it. She stared around as she pulled off her coat and boots. Celine grinned at everything, getting her second wind of energy. Everything was so new.

“This is it, our new home.” Her mom said as her hands dropped to her sides.

 _You mean our new house, this isn’t home_ , Peggy corrected internally.

All the couches were black leather, much different than the brown suede at their home. There was an overly large flat screen TV on one wall between two windows, set perfectly center. From where she stood in the entryway, Peggy could see the dark metal frame of the dining table holding up glass.

Amanda led them upstairs towards their new bedrooms. The place where Peggy would be spending all her time until she moved out.

“Celine,” she said as they got to the door at the back of the upstairs. The room was larger than the child’s room had been in Reading, and true to Stephens word, there was a view of the white topped forest.

“Awesome.” Celine said as she walked over to the bed in the middle of the room. Apparently everything had been decorated for them, leaving the girl with an ocean blue room with white and brown accessories.

Amanda left her youngest daughter in her bedroom as she walked to a doorway a few feet away. “This is your room, my dear.” Amanda said to Peggy as she opened the white door to her room.

Peggy’s room had a cubby, one that her bed was placed in. On either side of it there were closets. There was a window seat as promised, along with a desk and wardrobe. The room was even themed black white, with some pastel green and purple accessories placed throughout. “That whole wall is a chalkboard.” Amanda said as she motioned to the wall that surrounded the cubby. As much as Peggy didn’t want to admit it, the room was perfect.

On the far wall, all of her boxes from her old room were sitting. “Get some rest, you’ll have a big day of unpacking tomorrow.”

Peggy nodded and bid her mother goodnight before looking into her new room and closing the door.

_To die, to sleep -_

_To sleep, perchance to dream - ay, there's the rub,_

_For in this sleep of death what dreams may come..._


	2. A Girl Named Angela

Angela (or Angie, really, she preferred to be called Angie but nobody seemed to call her that. It was quite irritating) had a wonderfully nice family that was put together. Her father owned a little café downtown, a place where kids from the high school hung out. Almost every time Angie had gone in there was someone she knew from school. She had a part time job there too, which was nice considering that her dad was her boss. Her mother was a nurse at the hospital, almost head nurse.

Angie was the middle child, and as far as she knew her life didn’t conform to the middle child stereotypes. She had an older brother (okay so he was only older by like 2 hours but he would never let her forget it) and a younger sister who was seven (she was an accident… well Angie was assuming that she was an accident. Their parents had always said they only wanted two kids)

Everything for Angie was the same as it had been for years. Every year there were the same people with the same interests, the same house with the same decorations, and the same neighbourhood with the same people. Sometimes Angie was jealous of the people who moved into Golden Oaks, because they got to experience life outside of this place. She had never left, she was too scared to. So, with having been around the same people for her whole life she knew she couldn’t be picky with who she became friends with, even though she would have preferred different friends sometimes.

Angie’s group of friends had consisted of girls that she had grown up with since she was in diapers, Colleen O’Brien, Carol Maxx and Molly Bowden. They were all friends, and had planned on always being friends (more like Carol told them they’d all be friends forever and ever and they all just went along with it. They were ten). Well, that was until the new girl came to town.

It had been freshman year of high school when blonde Dottie Underwood from Iowa had moved to Golden Oaks. Dottie’s father had just gotten married to a woman from Russia and together with her new stepsister, Dottie was making a new life for herself in Washington.

The two quickly became friends after Angie had been assigned to show her around the school. They had sleepovers and shared secrets. It got to a point in time where Angie just wanted to keep Dottie away from her other friends, a secret friend that was just for her. She needed someone away from the group, a different atmosphere.

Of course, Angie’s wish hadn’t come true and Dottie soon became friends with the other three girls as well. Dottie joined Molly, Carol and her in their theatre class, which just so happened to be Angie’s favourite class. Apparently it was Dottie’s too. Soon the three girls started leaving Angie out of the things they were doing. All plays, scripts, characters that they created, all became secrets that Angie apparently didn’t have the privilege of knowing.

The first time they all had a sleepover together was at Molly’s house in junior year. They conformed to the stereotypical female sleepover stereotypes and then everyone fell asleep at one am. Well, except Angie and Dottie who were still talking even though it was two.

“Do you think we’ll get out of here one day?” Dottie whispered as she glanced over at her friend. Angie turned her head to look at Dottie.

“Think? I know. The first chance I get I’m going to Broadway, baby.” Angie grinned at her. “I know what you mean though,” her tone had turned somber and quiet once again. “It feels like we’ll be stuck here forever though.”

Dottie nodded before glancing around at all the other girls who had fallen asleep. Angie had turned her head back towards the ceiling. “Angela… remember that one time you told me that secret?” she asked.

“Of course,” Angie nodded, her eyes flickering over to Dottie before landing back on the ceiling.

“Well… I… I just wanted to try something…” Dottie whispered before she pushed herself up and kissed the other girl straight on the mouth. Angie pushed her right away.

“Wa? What are you going, Iowa? I don’t like you in that way,” Angie said as she stared at her friend before muttering, “Sorry…”

Dottie nodded and quickly looked over when Carol made a noise, making sure that she was still asleep. She was asleep though, and rolled over noisily, flinging an arm over her face. Dottie rolled over so her back was towards Angie.

“Goodnight, Angela.” Dottie whispered as she kept her voice monotone, but on her face a smirk was appearing.

“Night…” Angie whispered back as she too rolled over so she was facing the wall.

That Monday everything seemed to go on as it normally did. Classes went on as they usually did, with kids not paying attention and teachers that didn’t care. Angie noticed though, that whenever she tried to catch one of her friend’s eyes, they simply glared at her or avoided her gaze.

“Dot, what’s going on?” Angie asked as she and Dottie walked into their theatre class.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Dottie answered with a shrug and little smirk that didn’t go unnoticed by Angie. The girl let it go though; she didn’t believe anything was going to happen. What bad could happen? Angie tried to reason with herself, it was obviously just something that Dottie was thinking about.

She was wrong though, and Dottie was lying. At lunch, when she got to their table and put her try down she noticed all her friends glaring up at her. “What’s going on?” she asked nervously.

“I’m a fake, huh? Just all fake smiles, fake hair, fake personality?” Molly seethed as she stared up at Angie with what was supposed to be a menacing glare, really it was just hilarious. Angie would have laughed if she wasn’t hearing what her friend was saying.

“What are you talking about?” Angie inquired as she stared at her with wide eyes.

“And I’m a whore?” Carol cut in. Angie gave her a questioning glance. “And who are you to say that _poor Colleen is just following us around because she has no brain_ , bitch you have no brain.” Carol all but screamed. Heads were starting towards the group of girls.

Angie stared at them were her jaw dropped open. She didn’t know who told them these things, but she sure hadn’t. Sure, sometimes she thought those things but she would never say that to anyone. “I don’t understand! What are you talking about?”

“That’s what you told me, remember?” Dottie asked with a sickly sweet smile. Angie had no recollection of telling her that, not one bit. Before she could speak though, Dottie seemed to remember something. “Oh, I almost forgot.”

Angie didn’t know what she could have possibly forgotten that could make this any worse than it already was. Well, that was until Dottie stood up on a table and looked over at the whole cafeteria. All the students were slowly quieting down to turn towards the girl on the table. “Attention, attention SSR high, Angela Martinelli is…” Dottie looked town at Angie with a smirk. And shook her head, trying to get Dottie to shut up. “A lesbian. Yup, all those times you were changing in the girls change room? She was checking you out.”

Everyone turned to stare at Angie, who had turned as white as snow. “That was a secret.” She hissed at Dottie, staring at her in disbelief. “And I do not check everyone out in the change rooms, yeash!” she said louder for everyone to hear. Nobody was listening though, they were all whispering to each other.

“I don’t want you sitting with us anymore.” Carol stated as she glared at Angie.

Angie stared at her so called friend in desperation. “Carol, you’ve known me since we were little. Come on,” Angie begged.

Carol simply shrugged and turned towards Dottie who had sat down. “Bye.” Molly said and waved her hand at Angie, dismissing her. Angie sighed and gave up, walking away with her shoulders hunched in defeat.

* * *

 

Winter vacation had been quiet, filled with a lonely silence. Everything Angie had originally planned had been ruined. So, Angie spent the time trying to distract herself from the friends that had abandoned her without a second though. Really, being called a lesbian wasn’t that big of a deal (especially because it happened to be true) but Angie had wanted to come out on her own terms, not the terms someone else put in front of her.

The night before school started again, Angie had decided that it was going to be unpleasant. Usually she wasn’t a pessimistic person, but this was upsetting her a great deal more than she logically knew it should have. It seemed as though everyone in the world was against her. Walking with the tide while she was walking against it.

“Mom, are you positive that I have to go?” Angie asked as she studied her reflection in a spoon that she was eating cereal with. The image was warped and upside down, yet Angie felt that nothing described her more at that moment than a perspective that wasn’t one of a mirror or her parents. After catching her own eye in the spoon, Angie submerged it back down into the milk.  _It's far to early in the morning to properly psychoanalyse myself_ , Angie thought as she quoted the most recent book she had read. 

“Angela, why wouldn’t you want to go? You love school.” Her mother asked as she turned around to look at her oldest daughter. “Your brother is excited for school, as is your sister, why can’t you be more like them?”

“But… I don’t feel well…” Angie should have known that she would never get away with that excuse.

“You always feel this way before school starts again,” her mom says as she pulls the half eaten bowl of cheerios away from her teenager. Angie glanced at her mom, wondering if she can try and argue again. It seemed to be no use though, her mom’s face was set. “Go, have fun. Say hi to the girls for me, I haven’t seen them this whole break.”

Angie gave up and left the house. She walked over to her car and got into the front seat. Her father drove her younger sister, Elena, to school and her brother Nick usually walked to school. Angie wasn’t sure if he would in the snow, but he wasn’t at home still. Angie used to get rides with her dad before she got her own car, it had been a birthday/Christmas present.

Nobody paid any attention to her when she entered the school, yet Angie felt like all the eyes in the world were on her. It was nerve wracking, this feeling that she needed to look over her shoulder or someone would strike.

Internally, Angie knew she didn’t need to act like this. It was illogical, yet she still looked over her shoulder.

When Angie got to her locker she was surprised to see that the one beside her, which was usually empty (well it had been her whole time being in this school, who knows if it had been inhabited before then) had a shiny, lime green lock attached to it. She tried not to stare at the bright against the drab as a pale hand with red painted finger tips reached over to the dial and started to turn it.

“I agree, it is a bit flashy. It used to be my younger sisters, unfortunately.”

Angie turned to see the face of a girl that was obviously new to school. Angie would have remembered if she’d seen a face like that one before. “I like it,” Angie said. “Brings some light into the place.” She flashed the new girl a smile, well at least she hoped it was a smile. The girl smiled back softly before opening the locker then starting at Angie expectably. Angie realized that she was supposed to be doing that too, not just staring at the other locker.

After opening the locker she went and started grabbing her books. Angie had one binder for all of her classes, she didn’t want to carry too many. And since it was the beginning of the new semester, she didn’t have any textbooks to carry around with her since almost every class was starting again. Well, every class but theatre.

“If you don’t mind my asking.” The brit grabbed Angie out of her thoughts. “Where is world history? Classing 24B?” Angie turned towards the brown haired beauty that stood in front of her.

“That’s the next class I have, we have Mr. Kooniz. He’s okay I guess but try not getting on his bad side.” Angie explained as she closed her locker louder than needed. Good thing everyone here was being loud all on their own. “Follow me, English, I’ll take you there.”

The girl seemed in shock, since all she wanted to know was where the class was, but nodded and followed Angie off into the crowed towards their first class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote that is in this chapter, "It's far to early in the morning to properly psychoanalyse myself" is from the book, The Program.  
> I do not own anything MARVEL.  
> I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say that I cannot promise consistent updates. I have other stories I need to work on along with this one (which I don't update them consistently either), but I do love the idea of this story and plan to work on it as much as I can.  
> I do not own MARVEL or anything to do with it and yes, those are real quotes from Hamlet.  
> I did get the idea for this story because of reading "All The Bright Places" so if there are any similarities there shouldn't be.


End file.
